Another Reason to Run
by pen2paper87
Summary: An old friend of Sherlock shows up. Why did she leave without a word and why is she back after all this time?
1. Chapter 1

Hey readers! This is my first Sherlock fanfic. I am nervous about it because it has been a long time since i've written anything on here. I hope you guys like it and that you keep reading. I promise to update as quickly as i can... reviews will keep my speed up! It's a slow and short start but i need it that way, please give it a shot!

thanks. Lee.

.

.

.

"Where is he Mycroft?"

Mycroft Holmes sat at his desk reading, a smile twitched at his lips as he looked up at the woman standing before him.

"Been some time since you've graced us with your presence, Miss Taylor"

"I believe that was your intention, was it not Mr Holmes?"

Mycroft stood, moving around his desk to the young woman. He held out his hand and smiled at her.

"I did not expect you to disappear completely. I'm glad to see you Victoria."

Victoria placed her hand in his and moved in to hug the eldest Holmes brother. Mycroft stood rigid and eventually placed an arm around her. She leaned back catching his gaze with a pleading look.

"Where is he Mycroft? He's not at the house."

Mycroft sighed and stepped away from her, picking up an envelope opener and turning it in his hands.

"Sherlock has moved into a flat on Baker Street."

Victoria looked surprised for a moment but recovered quickly.

"I always thought it was an empty threat, but he's actually moved out?"

Mycroft threw her a tight smile.

"It would seem my brother became bored without you around."

A slight blush moved over her cheeks and she laughed lightly.

"I'm sure Sherlock found plenty to do without me to hold him back."

Mycroft sat down at his desk, still turning the opener in his hands.

"He is now running around with his flatmate, a retired army doctor"

"Wow, flatmate? He really is full of surprises."

"I'm certain Sherlock would be pleased to see you. 221b Baker street. Oh and Victoria, I never expected you to leave completely."

She smiled at him.

"I know, but sometimes it's easier to start anew. It took me a long time to realise the mistake I made in cutting ties with you both."

He nodded and she left promising to keep in touch.  
>"Oh I hope you welcome her back Sherlock. Don't be a fool." He muttered to the empty room.<p>

.

.

.

.

Victoria stood outside 221b Baker Street hand poised ready to knock when she heard a muffled voice yell from inside the flat.  
>"Bored!"<br>She smiled to herself. Some things never changed. She could hear another voice muffled by the walls and could imagine Sherlock's eyes rolling as he grumbled about 'how nice it would be to have a simple mind'.

Sucking in a deep breath, she knocked on the flat's door.

Sherlock's fast steps came bounding down the steps and he flung the door open eyes alight with the hope of a mystery. Victoria tried to smile but the flash of shock followed by a cold stare that ran over the consulting detective's face made her stomach sink.  
>"What are you doing here?" He deadpanned.<p>

"I came to see you." She tried to keep the hurt out of her voice. She should have known he'd be like this.

"Well you've succeeded your objective." He moved to shut the door.

"Sherlock..."

He turned to her quickly and his eyes blazed.  
>"Oh don't tell me you wanted <em>more<em> than to just see me? Would you like some light-hearted conversation about the good old days and maybe a promise to keep in touch? Well I don't believe that will be happening Victoria. Not after this long... no word, no news. No, I think you should be happy with knowing I am alive and leave it."

"Sherlock, who's at the door?" A man's voice called down from the top of the stairs.  
>"No-one important." He muttered, glancing once more at Victoria before shutting the door on her.<p>

She stood there holding her breath. His reaction to seeing her was... understandable. She turned around and sat on the step. Above her a choppy and disjointed violin melody started up.

Yes, Sherlock Holmes was mad at her. Maybe she should never have come.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello all! Here's another short-ish chapter for you. Thanks to Whisper for the review and to those who have added this to your story alert. It means a lot to know that there are people reading and enjoying this story so far._

_ Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks, Lee_

.

.

.

Mycroft opened the front door, already knowing it would be unlocked. A soft glow filtered out from under the sitting room door and into the dark hallway. He sighed and hung his coat on the ornate coat-rack, placing his umbrella next to it. He slowly pushed the door open and closed his eyes at the sight before him. The lamp next to the grand leather couch was on and curled up asleep under its glow was Victoria. Mycroft walked over to the cabinet and poured two whiskeys. Taking the crystal glasses in hand he sat next to the woman's sleeping form. At the subtle clink of the tumbler on the glass table Victoria stirred awake.

"Oh gosh, sorry Mycroft" She mumbled as she stretched and sat up. "I only meant to rest a moment. What time is it?"

Mycroft gave her one of his rare genuine smiles and took a sip of his drink.

"It's early."

Victoria rubbed a hand over her face.

"I hope you don't mind that I..."

"I am not bothered or surprised at your being here." He interrupted her kindly. "I take it my brother is being childish?"

Victoria glanced at him before taking the glass off the table and taking a mouthful. She let out a little hiss at the whiskey's burn.

"Sherlock is being exactly how I should have expected him to be."

"So he _is_ being childish."

She laughed and looked into her drink.

"He has every right to be frustrated with me."

Mycroft shook his head softly and took another drink.

"I will talk to him."

Victoria sat up straighter and turned to Mycroft quickly.

"No. Please Mycroft just leave it be."

His lips pursed in thought and he nodded once finishing his drink. His eyes flicked over her.

"You're tired. The guest room is understandably more comfortable than the couch. You are welcome to stay as long as you wish."

She nodded and set her unfinished drink down. "Thank you Mycroft."

He watched her get up and shuffle off to bed.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning Sherlock walked out of his room and came to an abrupt halt at the sight of his brother sitting in the lounge. He raised his eyebrows for a moment and then walked into the kitchen where John was making tea.

"What is he doing here?" Sherlock muttered, opening the fridge without purpose.

"Says he wants to speak with his... now let me get this right... his imprudent, obdurate, immature younger sibling." John gave Sherlock a swift smile. "I don't know what you've done this time Sherlock but it must be..." John fell silent as Sherlock swiftly exited the kitchen to sit across from his brother. He sat there fingers perched under his chin as he glared at Mycroft.

"She stayed with you last night."

"She needed somewhere to stay after the day she had."

"Oh indeed. Poor little Victoria." Sherlock squinted.

John came in with a tea for Mycroft and frowned at the brothers.  
>"Victoria?"<p>

Mycroft ignored John and glared at his brother.

"She was absolutely exhausted. What did you say to her Sherlock?" Sherlock tilted his chin up and stared out the window.

"Hang on, is this about yesterday? Is this 'Victoria' the reason I had to listen to your violin screeching all afternoon?" John sat down watching Sherlock for an answer. "You said it was no-one important at the door and then you were in a right mood for the rest of the day."

"It _was_ no-one important." Sherlock snapped.

"Oh for goodness sake Sherlock. _I _was the one who told her not to say anything to you before she left. I'm the one you should be angry with, not her."

"She has gone against your advice before Mycroft, she chose to listen to you. She knew exactly how I would react."

"Who is she?"

Mycroft stood and stared at his brother. "Yes, who is she Sherlock?"

"Growing up she was our Nanny's daughter, she spent her time following us around and being a nuisance. I believe that categorises her as no-one important."

Mycroft huffed in frustration and turned to John.

"She was the only other child at our family manor and the only other child who ever got along with my brother and I. She left a few years ago on my advice. There is a lot more to this than Sherlock will admit." Mycroft walked out of the room, yelling back to his brother as he walked down the stairs. "Grow up and talk to her Sherlock!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Thanks again to Whisper for the review :) and to all those putting this on story alert.

This chapter is small again and surrounds Victoria and Mycroft. The next chapter will focus on Sherlock.

Please take the time to review, it gives me the push I need to update :)

Lee

.

.

.

Victoria sat at the large dinner table with her laptop open in front of her. She took another bite of toast, her eyes never leaving the screen. She quickly skimmed over the words in front of her. After two pages her brow furrowed and she pulled off her reading glasses sighing. Mycroft watched from the doorway as she put her toast aside and threw her head back, running her hands over her face.

"Where do they find these people?" She groaned.

Mycroft took this moment to make himself known.

"Good morning." He sat across from her.

She spoke from beneath her hands without glancing at him. "Good morning Mycroft."

"Talked to anyone today?" He said sounding hopeful.

Victoria sighed deeply, took her hands off her face and took a large bite of toast. Talking with her mouth half full she pointed at him with the remaining crust. "I recall asking you not to say anything to Sherlock."

"Has my brother made contact?"

"No. Did you really expect him to?" She took a sip of her tea.

Mycroft deflected her question and gestured to the laptop. "Still filtering through journals in your spare time? You must be bored."

"Yes. With everything going digital, people just don't write reports like they used to. In fact, people don't write _anything_ like they used to."

"Funny you mention that." He smirked. "Some work has come to my attention, and it would suit someone with your skills... if you're interested."

Victoria looked at Mycroft suspiciously. "What are you up to Mycroft?"

He smiled and motioned to her state of dress.

"Get into some appropriate attire and I will take you to see an acquaintance of mine. He could use someone like you."

.

.

.

Victoria's heels echoed as they walked along the corridor of New Scotland Yard. She looked very different in her white shirt and black pencil skirt.

"Really Mycroft? I thought you were more subtle."

"I do not know what you're implying Miss Tyler." He opened the door.

"You've just suddenly found a job in the one place your brother frequents?"

He looked at her, feigning innocence. "A position opened up when the last Analyst decided to go live in the Bahamas."

"Please tell me he wasn't paid off by anyone that..."

Mycroft cut her off, calling to a slightly large man that was clearly in his fifties. "Ah, Berkins!" Berkins strode over to the two and shook Mycroft's hand. "I've brought you a replacement for Mr Harris. May I introduce Victoria Taylor, your new crime analyst."

He looked Victoria up and down.

"She looks younger than I expected. You weren't lying to me about her credentials were you Mr Holmes?"

"If anything, I understated them. I can assure you Victoria has worked at the highest level in data collation and technical reports." Mycroft smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Berkins." She shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine. I don't know what we would have done if Mycroft here hadn't told us about you. And the fact that you're looking for a job in the police force? What a lucky coincidence for us."

"Yes. A lucky coincidence indeed." She shifted a look to Mycroft.

"I shall show you around the main control room and then your office."

.

.

.

Mycroft was sitting in her office chair when she arrived back. He got up and motioned for her to sit in her seat.  
>"As you can imagine, the computer systems here need a lot of work done." He moved over to her window.<p>

"Mycroft, what am I really doing here? Is it just so Sherlock and I may one day be forced to work together? Or would you like information from an inside source?"

He smiled tightly at her. "You know me too well. I have..._found_ this position for you, because you are the only person that I believe is truly qualified to correct the mistakes that have been made. There are also some classified reports that need to be written, and I thought, who better for that job than the woman who used to write some of the most classified reports in our government? The chance that you may run in to my brother was merely the icing on the cake."

Victoria sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"I thought you told me that I should stop working in such a high-stress job?"

"I would assume that this job has a lower stress level than your past job. A few murders are far easier to handle than the future of an entire country are they not?"

"I don't know about this Mycroft. Sherlock will not be happy when he finds me working here."

"My brother did not dictate your life three years ago, why would he dictate it now?"

"Because I made a mistake three years ago! He would have understood, but I never gave him a chance. Sherlock has every right to be angry with me."

"Sherlock has a right to be hurt... but not angry. What you did was not unforgivable. You need to remember that Victoria."

He picked up his umbrella and walked to the door.  
>"Enjoy your first day. I shall see you tonight and we can talk about those reports."<p>

Victoria sat in silence for a long time after that, Mycroft's words eating at her.

If what she had done was so forgivable, then why couldn't she forgive herself?

.

.

.

.

That's it for now :) Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is the smallest chapter yet... i know, i know, that sucks, but I started back at work this week and have been super busy. Also, I think where I stopped was the best place to stop this chap. I promise you all that the next chapter will be longer and more will happen.

Thanks soooo much to my awesome reviewers Whisper, solo lolo and ClanaFan01 and everyone who has story alerted. You guys not only make my day but also get me writing and updating. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Please review!

Lee

.

.

.

_**Victoria Taylor **__tori_taylorgmail.c0m_

_to __**Sherlock Holmes**_

_Subject:__ For your eyes only._

_Sherlock,_

_I hope your curiosity overrides your anger with me and that you actually read this e-mail. I know how much you hate surprises and I believe it is best if you hear from me now rather than someone else later._

_I have secured a job in the Crime Analysis Unit at New Scotland Yard. I know that this is somewhere you often frequent and I can only hope that my being here will not interrupt your work. I can assure you that I will do my best to stay out of your way and promise that I have not found this job just to get under your skin. You know I am not like that._

_I hope you are well and that we may someday be friends again._

_Take care Sherlock._

_Tori xoxo_

_.  
><em>

Sherlock scoffed pushing the laptop away and shaking his head.

"Bad news?" John asked not bothering to look up from his paper.

"Is nothing sacred John?" Sherlock cried out, thrusting his hands at the screen.

John lifted his head then and stared at Sherlock.

"Is this some kind of… rhetorical outburst?"

Sherlock sniffed. "Yes, well I wouldn't expect you to come up with a logical answer to such an expansive and philosophically profound question. I was merely voicing some of my frustration… clearly." he muttered.

"I'm going to ignore the implications of that statement."

"Oh excellent John, you're using your big words." Sherlock squinted at the laptop in thought.

John folded his paper and stood, walking over to Sherlock and looking at the computer.

"Right, so you're in a foul mood again. Excellent. What is it this time?"

"Victoria"

"Of course. She wrote to you?"

Sherlock looked blankly at John for a moment and then back at the screen.

"Your skills of observation are astounding me right now John."

"Oh for goodness sake Sherlock, have your little tantrum, but leave me out of it." John turned and walked towards the kitchen.

"She's working at Scotland Yard." Sherlock said defeated. "She's working at the one place that gives my life excitement… I can't avoid her."

John paused in the doorway.

"Ah. Yes, well that could make things… complicated. Do you think she's trying to force herself back into your life?"

"No. No she's not that vindictive. I told her I didn't want to see her and she left me alone. No this is more like… Mycroft." Sherlock pulled his phone out of his pocket and started writing a message.

_You back as a career advisor? Outstanding – SH_

He almost instantly received a reply.

_Sarcasm doesn't suit you Sherlock. It makes you sound bitter – Mycroft_

Sherlock's nostrils flared as he typed away fiercely.

_I know what you're doing and it won't work- SH_

_We shall see- Mycroft_

_._

_._

_._

Please review! It will push me to update quicker :)_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I felt really bad about my tiny 4th chapter so I wrote another one for you all. This chapter is for Whisper and my sister who have both supported this story from the start. I hope you all like this chapter.

Please review! Thanks. Lee

.

.

.

Victoria sat at her desk, boxes of files surrounding her. She had spent the last four days checking the details of cases that had been entered into the computer system. Details entered by someone who she could only describe as a moron. Whoever had entered the details into the computer had made numerous mistakes. In some cases the details had been irrelevant to the solving of the case, but in others the incorrect details could have seriously impeded the case's progress. Most of the cases were old and Victoria assumed that the previous worker had assumed they were therefore unimportant. Victoria however knew the importance to correct details in such an elaborate system. Old cases could often be connected to new ones through method, DNA, MO or suspects. If this database was to work to its full potential she would have months of data correcting ahead of her. That, on top of avoiding Sherlock, meant that she spent most of her working hours locked away in her office.

"Knock knock." Greg Lestrade walked into her office carrying two coffees which he placed on her desk. "About time you had a break I think."

"I'll finish this file and then I'll have a break." She continued to type away.

"Nope." Lestrade walked over to the window opening the blinds and letting a bright stream of light into the room. "You'll have a break now before you go mad."

"Ugh. Greg! There is no way London should be that bright." She cringed at the sudden brightness of the room and took of her reading glasses. "Fine. I'm stopping. Happy?" She leaned back and smiled at the man who had quickly become her friend.

"Ecstatic." He laughed. "Now drink your coffee before someone finds out I brought us the good stuff."

Victoria leaned over and grabbed a cup, careful to avoid the irreplaceable documents on her desk.

"So, what brings you to my cave Greg?"

"Can't one friend bring another friend coffee?" At this she raised her eyebrows in scepticism.

"Yes. But normally buying real coffee instead of the usual muck means that you either want something or you need to vent." She sipped at her drink.

"Yeah okay right, I do need to talk to you about something." He sat down and leaned back.

"Fire away."

"Well you see, this case came up, a complete and utter mystery. When I called Sherlock…" She cut him off mid-sentence.

"Can't help you Greg." She took a long drink and fixed her eyes on Lestrade's confused face.

"What do you mean you can't help? You don't even know my problem?"

"If it concerns Sherlock then I'm sorry but I'm not the person to help you."

"So there _is_ something going on between you two? John Watson said you knew Sherlock from childhood. I guess it makes sense with all the visits you get from his brother."

"Yes, I grew up with the Holmes family. Sherlock and I are not on the best of terms, so in the future I would appreciate if I was left out of any 'understand Sherlock' plans."

"Okay. Sorry. I just thought you might know why he turned down one of the most interesting cases I've seen in months."

"Sherlock turned down an interesting case?" She sat up straighter.

"Yes. Just muttered something about how he had better things to be doing."

"Oh... I had really hoped this wouldn't happen. I'll go talk to him." She got up and grabbed her coat.

"Now?" he looked at his watch and stood looking guilty. "I didn't mean for you to drop everything."

"Don't worry about it Greg. I haven't had my lunch break yet, so I'll take it now.

"It's four in the afternoon and you're only having lunch now?"

She laughed and tied up her coat. "I've been busy. Give me an hour, I think I know Sherlock's problem. If I can talk to him I might be able to get him to come in and help."

She left Lestrade standing in her office looking at the empty doorway.

"What the hell is going on?"

.

.

.

"Sherlock I know you're in there!" Victoria stood at the door of 221b Baker Street. She knocked again. "Damn it Sherlock don't make me pick the lock!" She smiled as the door finally creaked open only to frown at the face of John Watson.

"Victoria I'm guessing."

"Yes. Mr Watson?"

"Uh yep. Look, Sherlock doesn't want to see you..." He paused and sighed deeply. "...but, well sometimes we have to just act like grown ups and face things we don't want to. Plus I'm sick of his moping and the constant violin playing." He opened the door and motioned her in. "I'm going to go out, leave you both to sort things."

She nodded softly and thanked him as he stepped out onto the street.

"Oh and Victoria, don't hurt him any more." He shut the door and left her staring up at the stairs.

"I'll try not to."

She walked up the stairs and walked into the lounge where Sherlock stood at the window. He watched as John walked away down the street and spoke to Victoria without turning around.

"He took his cup through to the kitchen before he answered the door, I knew he'd let you in."

"Lestrade said you turned down and interesting case this morning. That's not like you." She leaned against the door frame.

"That's why you're here?"

She stepped forward. "Why did you _think_ I was here?"

He spoke softly to the glass. "I thought Mycroft may have talked you in to coming here again."

"No. I'm not going to try forcing you into a friendship you don't want anymore."

"You're just going to try forcing me into taking a ridiculous case that I have refused to be a part of?"

"Is this about me working at the Yard?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself." He scoffed.

She walked around the couch and stood behind him, looking intensely at his back. "Sherlock, I know me turning up after all this time has been difficult. You only have to say the word and I will disappear again."

He finally turned to look at her. "Tori..." her name hung in the air for a moment.

"Sherlock, I'm sorry that I ran, but I'm back and I don't _want_ to go anywhere. But... I will if it makes you happy. I will if it means that you get back out there and taking on cases again."

"It was the butler." He stared in her eyes for the first time since she had returned.

"Pardon?"

"The case. It was the butler, in the study, with a lead pipe."

Her face contorted in confusion. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Hardly." He deadpanned not realising the reference he had just made. "The 'interesting case' Lestrade wanted help with is nothing more than a simple case of jealous butler murders the boss and covers his actions well."

"Oh... well this is... really embarrassing." She looked around the room. "I should go. I'll put Lestrade out of his misery and get him to look into the Butler." Just as she got to the door Sherlock spoke up stopping her in her tracks.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"Enjoying what?"

His eyes lit up. "The thrill of working with crimes again."

She smiled at him. "Yes Sherlock, you know I am."

He nodded and picked up his violin. Turning back to the window he began to play, the melody smoother than it had been in weeks. She left knowing he was done talking to her.

.

.

.

When John returned that night he smiled at the change he saw in his best friend, but most of all, he smiled at the violin now shut away in its case. Maybe Sherlock had it in him to forgive Victoria. Only time would tell.

.

.

.

And that's chapter 5 :) I hope it didn't disappoint. The next chapter will explain more about Sherlock and Victoria's past. Please update guys :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all!

Thanks to Rue and Tadpole11 for the reviews :D and to those who have story alerted.

I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you like and dislike.

Thanks!

Lee

.

.

.

.

.

"A reliable source has informed me that you spent some time at Baker Street yesterday." Mycroft tried to keep the smug tone out of his voice; unsuccessfully.

Victoria looked up for a moment to see Mycroft's smiling face across the dinner table. He had not touched his dinner, but was instead clasping his hands in front of him awaiting a reply. Victoria nodded and continued to eat.

"They say you were in there alone with Sherlock."

Victoria made a non-committal sound and continued to eat.

"Could it be that my brother has finally done the right thing and forgiven you?"

Victoria put her fork and knife down taking a sip of water.

"How was your trip Mycroft?"

Mycroft chuckled and began to eat. "Ever the diplomat I see. You never did spill the beans on Sherlock growing up. My trip was very successful thank you. How is work going?"

"It is going well. I have to admit that there are a few…. bothersome activities, but the overall experience has been enjoyable."

"Have you thought any more about the reports I asked you to do?"

"Mycroft, there is no way that those reports can be done until I have correct the mistakes within those files. I cannot believe that Harris could miss so much."

"I believe Mr Harris was just as frustrated with the mistakes in the system as you are. It would seem the rightful person to blame for your work increase is Michael Hall. He worked in the crime analysis unit for the programme's first 6 years before moving out into the field. I presume the details of crimes perked his interest and he decided to become an active police officer. He has been very successful in his job, though it is odd that he would make so many errors and still get the perpetrator at the end of a case." Mycroft gave Victoria a purposeful look before putting his plate aside.

"Did Hall work with cataloguing before the computer system was installed?"

"Yes, I believe so. For several years if I am correct."

"And he is still on the police force?"

"Yes."

"Michael Hall…"

Victoria's eyes flicked over the table and she fell silent as she became lost in thought. Mycroft watched her, the corner of his lip curling up. Victoria looked up at him, understanding dawning on her face.

"You're expecting me to find something."

"We have had… doubts about Mr Hall's involvement in a particular case for some time now. I was hoping that the position you are in may help find any other inconsistencies in his work."

"Mycroft you work for the British government, the security clearance you hold is of the highest level, and yet you needed me to get your proof?"

"There is only one other person I would trust with this information, and he is not the type of person to sit around looking through files all day."

"So you think that Hall has some kind of involvement with the criminals he is supposed to be jailing?"

"Oh I am certain of it. But I need to have solid evidence that can be brought to the Government's attention without any mention of my name."

"What the hell is going on Mycroft? I mean, now is hardly the time to be dithering about. If you need something let me know what and why."

Mycroft sighed. "Michael Hall is the brother of a very high member of the British Government. If I were to claim that Hall was anything but the brilliant cop that people think he is, I would be dirtying my hands more than I like."

"So you've just put me in the middle of this mess. Great. Would you like to tell me what it is exactly that I am looking for?"

"I have heard whispers, which are very quickly silenced, about Hall working with a criminal mastermind. Hall is supposedly covering for someone, and I need to know who."

"It's a big jump from data collation to exposing a corrupt officer, I should ask for a raise."

"No-one can know that you are looking for this information Victoria. I dare say it would impose a great risk to not only the information, but also your safety."

"I thought I was supposed to be taking it easy? You know this can't be good for my heart."

Mycroft's eyes softened. "I would not ask if it was not of great national importance."

"I know. You've always been rather honest with me Mycroft, I know you would not ask me if it weren't important. Just… just promise me that you will be open with anything I need to know. I won't be your puppet. I'm not Sherlock."

His face pinched into a sour look. "Of course."

She smiled at him. "Thank you." She stood up and collected the plates off the table. "And as for your earlier question, no, he hasn't forgiven me. But he is talking to me, and that's a start."

.

.

.

"JOHN!"

John came running into the lounge where Sherlock was tying his scarf.

"What? what is it?"

"We have a case."

Sherlock bounded down the stairs and a bewildered John Watson followed.

"You scream bloody murder and give me one hell of a fright because we have a case?"

Sherlock waved down a taxi. "Don't be ridiculous, I did not scream bloody murder. I called your name." He slipped into the car. John sighed and followed him.

"New Scotland Yard, thank you." Sherlock sat back in the seat.

"You haven't taken a case for a week. What makes this one so urgent?"

"It is the first one this week that has promised any significant interest."

"So, you're not avoiding Scotland Yard because you're worried about seeing Victoria?"

Sherlock looked confused. "Why would seeing her worry me? Frustrate and annoy me? Yes. But not worry."

"What happened between you two? You were once friends right?"

Sherlock pondered it a moment.

"She was my John Watson before John Watson."

"Pardon?"

"She was my flatmate and best friend before you came."

"Oh. What changed?"

"Circumstances."

"I see." John answered not seeing Sherlock's point at all. "Do you think she's still staying with Mycroft?"

"Oh no doubt. She does not find my brother as annoying as I do, nor would he let her go anywhere else in her condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes. They both assume I do not know about it. Ridiculous really, it's not as if I am blind to the obvious signs as others may be."

"Sherlock, for those of us who have no idea what you're talking about, would you like to clarify?"

"For a Doctor John, you can be rather unobservant of people's health. Victoria has a heart condition. It is why she left."

"Christ. That's awful."

"Yes."

"So she left to get medical treatment?"

"Oh don't be so boring John, she obviously left because she needed a life less…. eventful as ours was. She could not keep up with me on cases. She started making up the most absurd excuses. Tori assumed that she was holding me back and brought it up with my brother. He told her he could help find her work somewhere less stressful and she agreed. In her guilt she cut all ties with me and left."

"She left and you were angry that she didn't tell you she was going. Angry that she left you alone."

Sherlock gave John a pointed look.

"No. I was angry that she talked to Mycroft about it but not me…" his tone dropped and he stared out the taxi's window "I was angry that I let her go."

.

.

.

"Greg, did you fill out this witness statement?" Victoria walked in and placed the file on Lestrade's desk.

Lestrade pulled the file forward and opened it out. Victoria walked around behind him.

"uh... yeah, but this is..." He looked at the sheet frowning. "This is from years ago. They've got you checking back this far?"

"The times don't match."

"Pardon?" Lestrade looked back at her as she leaned over his shoulder and pointed to the two documents.

"The times don't match. Your witness said they left the house at 5pm but then here it says 6pm."

"Hmm, I guess I got mixed up and wrote the wrong time."

"No, it's more than that. You see, if you look at this..."

"Not interrupting are we?" Sherlock stood in the doorway staring at the two, John standing awkwardly behind him. Victoria stepped back from Lestrade, who was giving confused glances between Sherlock and Victoria.

"No, I was just showing Greg a few things."

"Of course." Sherlock walked in and sat in one of Lestrade's chairs throwing a challenging look at the two. "Don't let us stop you."

Victoria sighed and leaned back over Greg's shoulder speaking without taking her eyes of Sherlock.

"If you look at the 6, you can clearly see the initial strokes of a 5. It would seem that someone has purposely changed the time."

"But, that would be... who would do that? No-one on this case would have done that"

Victoria frowned and picked up the file. "Of course... you're right. It's probably just a mistake... I mean, whoever you worked with probably heard a different time and thought you'd just... never mind. The case was solved... I'm just nitpicking." She smiled down at Lestrade and walked around the desk. "Thanks for the chat Greg, talk to you later. Sherlock. Mr Watson." She nodded to the two men as she left.  
>John watched Sherlock who appeared unfazed at seeing Victoria.<p>

"Well, now that you have finished discussing your past blunders, I believe there is a disfigured body awaiting us in the morgue." Sherlock stood and walked out. Lestrade looked pointedly at John who just shrugged and followed his friend.

.

.

.

"So what is really going on?" Sherlock stood in the doorway to Victoria's office. Victoria looked at him over the top of her glasses.

"Going on with what?"

He moved forward and stood in front of her desk. His eyes skimmed over the files.

"You're looking into diminutive details of old cases. Why?"

"Because sometimes, it doesn't matter how small the details are. You need the little things."

"You suspect foul play."

"No."

"Don't insult my intelligence. It's obvious you suspect foul play."

Victoria sighed.

"Yes Sherlock. A few things have come to my attention and I have my suspicions."

He looked her directly in the eyes.

"Tampering with case files?"

She could see the curiosity and overwhelming desire he had to find the answers she sought.

"Look Sherlock, you have your job and I have mine. Go back to your dead bodies and chasing murderers through the streets and leave me to my paperwork."

"You need my help."

"No, no I don't."

His eyes pleaded for a moment and when she broke eye contact with him, his face became its usual mask.

"Still stubborn as ever. If Mycroft doesn't help you, be sure to call me."

"Is that a truce offering Sherlock?" She smiled at him hopefully.

"No. I am merely ensuring you survive whatever mess Mycroft has dropped you in the middle of. Even I cannot hold a grudge against someone if they are dead."

"You care if I'm alive? Well that's something I guess."

Sherlock walked to the door.

"Don't be so dramatic Tori, I've never wished you dead. If I wanted that, there are plenty of ways to kill someone with your condition." With that he left a shocked Victoria speechless. Once the shock wore off she pulled out her phone and sent a message to Mycroft.

.

_How long has Sherlock known? – Victoria_

_._

_I think you know the answer to that – Mycroft_

_._

_Shit. No wonder he hates me. - Victoria_

.

_My brother is a fool – Mycroft_

_._

_Love makes fools of us all. - Vitoria_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

That's it for now :) I hope you liked it! Pleeeeaaasssseeee review :P Thanks. Lee


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all!

I firstly have to apologise for how long it has been since my last update. Life got in the way (don't you hate it when that happens?)

Secondly I have to thank everyone who has reviewed or added to alerts etc. YOU GUYS ROCK!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was going to throw in some flash backs but I have decided that they needed to wait until next chapter.

Thanks for reading,

Lee xoxo

.

.

.

.

Mycroft turned his newspaper over gently humming to himself. It was late and Victoria had yet to return from work. He had been given half hourly reports on her situation and although he had been reassured that she was only working late, he still couldn't help but worry about her. He pulled out his cellphone, unsure if he should give in to temptation and call her. Her name and number looked up at him as his thumb hovered over the call button. The sound of the front door sent a jolt through him as he put away his phone and shifted in his seat trying to act casually.

"What a day." A clearly exhausted Victoria walked in to the lounge dropping a heavy bag filled with paperwork. She kicked off her heels and dropped down onto the sofa stretching out her legs.

"Been busy?"

"Understatement. Things just keep piling up." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"It is your day off tomorrow is it not?" He eyed the loaded bag.

"Yeah, I have a few things to check over though."

Mycroft folded his paper and rested it on his lap.

"I believe the point of a day off is to have a day without work."

Victoria laughed and shifted on the couch.

"When was the last day you had off Mycroft? I hardly think you are in the position to tell me what a day off requires." She smiled at him.

"I can afford to work endlessly. You however, cannot."

Her smile faltered.

Mycroft sighed pulling out his pocket watch and frowning slightly at the time. "I just hope you are not taking on too much work."

"It's late." She slowly got up off the couch, grabbing her shoes and bag. "Goodnight Mycroft."

"Victoria? At least try to have a break tomorrow."

She noted his concern and surrendered; putting her bag down on the coffee table.

"I'll try... promise"

.

.

.

For the first half of the day, Victoria stuck to her promise. She really did try to have a day free of work. She woke up after a generous sleep in and then spent a good hour slowly making her way up and down the pool. After a late breakfast she spent several hours in Mycroft's library reading through journals. Eventually her thoughts wandered to the files in her bag. She got up and walked through to the lounge where she was surprised to find her bag; still sitting where she had left it last night. Mycroft was either getting soft in his old age, or it was a test. Years ago he would have hidden it from her. She would have spent hours looking, before finally bribing Sherlock for its whereabouts. She smiled at the memories and pulled the bag open.

Within two hours she was throwing on her coat and rushing out, a pile of papers tucked under her arm.

.

.

.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had today off?" Greg Lestrade frowned as Victoria walked along the corridor towards him.

"Just got a few things to clear up." She smiled at him not stopping to talk.

"Woah, hang on a second." He reached out and caught her upper arm softly, stopping her. "Is everything ok? You look... I dunno, flustered?"

She chuckled, placing her hand on his.

"Everything's fine Greg, I'm just in a hurry. Got to get these back before my Yoga class." She waved the papers at him as she walked briskly in the direction of her office.

"...okay. Uh see you later then." He mumbled watching her leave.

She made her way to her office and sat at her computer, logging in. Typing quickly she clicked through the system's files. Within a few minutes her suspicions were confirmed.

"Oh my god..." She stared at the screen. "I was right." She scribbled the address down on her notepad, tore the page off, walked out of her office and down the corridor.

She grabbed the last unfinished mouthful of cold coffee off Regan's desk and spilt it on herself. Victoria then turned the corner to her colleague Krista's desk. Krista was a young woman who's vibrant dress sense for work was the polar opposite of Victoria's. Krista was always so bubbly and kind.

"Krista, any chance I could borrow your jacket? Promise I'll bring it back."

Krista looked at Victoria in surprise. "My pink coat? I thought you hated my pink coat."

"I don't hate it, I just think your pea green one is much nicer. It's just, I spilt coffee all over my coat and I've got Yoga. Could I borrow yours for an hour or so, I promise I'll have it back safe and sound before you finish work. Please Krista?" She pleaded.

Krista thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "Just make sure it doesn't suffer the same fate as your one."

Victoria smiled brightly. "You're a life saver Krista! Thank you so much." Victoria grabbed the coat and walked towards the doors of Scotland Yard. She discarded her old coat and put on the thick long pink coat. Pulling up its fur-lined hood she stepped out of the building and rushed down the street.

_._

_._

_._

Lestrade sat in his office writing up a report for his last case when Sherlock walked in.

"Thought you would appreciate this" Sherlock threw a key down on the desk.

"I wondered when you'd return that." Lestrade reached over and pocketed the key.

"You'll see that's returned to its rightful owner?"

"It never left as far as I know." Lestrade smirked and Sherlock nodded.

'Bleep bleep'

Sherlock looked down at his phone.

_Please send Victoria home, it's supposed to be her day off - Mycroft_

"You're finishing the paperwork." Sherlock mumbled to Lestrade.

"Yes."

"Good." Sherlock looked around aimlessly.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Sherlock?" Lestrade clasped his hands in front of him leaning on his desk.

"No, no. Just thought I'd come in and see a few people."

Lestrade chuckled. "Well if Victoria is one of those people, you're out of luck. She'll be at Yoga by now."

Sherlock frowned.

"Yoga? Is that what she said? Exactly? She said she had Yoga?"

"Yeah, she popped in earlier looking flustered. Said she was off in a rush to get to Yoga in time."

Sherlock rushed out of the room and made his way briskly to Victoria's office, Lestrade following behind.

"Sherlock? What the hell is going on?"

Sherlock was glancing around Victoria's desk picking up things and muttering to himself.

"She hates Yoga. Refused to go to it ever again after she hurt her neck doing some disastrous pose."

"Well maybe she changed her mind?"

"Maybe or maybe she just said that to get you off her back."

He looked around her desk and picked up a pencil and her notepad shading it in. He looked at the address and mentally cursed Victoria's stupidity.

_Have you talked to her yet? – Mycroft_

_She's not here – SH_

_Impossible. I haven't seen her leave. – Mycroft_

_She's been sneaking around under your watch for years, she knows how to hide – SH_

_Dammit. Pink Jacket 20 mins ago. Find her Sherlock – Mycroft_

Sherlock pocketed his phone and the notepad.

"You're right, she is at Yoga. Turns out I was wrong."

Lestrade smiled in victory at the rare comment, completely oblivious that Sherlock was lying.

Sherlock flew out of Scotland Yard hailing a cab and tucking himself in to it.

.

.

.

Victoria stood staring at the building in front of her and wrapped the borrowed jacket tighter around her. She knew she should not be here. She should have passed the information she had found over to Lestrade and let it be, but she knew that for now, she had too little information for him to act on. If she could get in there, then she could get the information that she needed. The building was an unwelcoming concrete warehouse. She couldn't risk being seen. The people inside were not the kind of people who would let her go if they found her snooping.

"Shit. What am I thinking?" she asked herself as she moved toward the fire escape. She jumped for the ladder which was stuck above her.

"Dammit, come on." She jumped again, her fingers gripping the bottom rung. She swung from the ladder for a moment before it gave way and came down with a rush. She tumbled to the ground. Brushing herself off she glanced up at the ladder with a smile. Within minutes she had scrambled up the fire escape and was peering through a dusty window. Inside she could see several men walking around. Victoria could not make out their faces and leaned closer against the glass. She needed to get closer. She tugged at the window. When it didn't budge she moved slowly to the next one. It wasn't long until she found an unlocked window. She glanced around, biting her lip. She knew she was about to do something very stupid, but somehow she couldn't stop herself. She lifted the window and climbed slowly into the building. Below her were four men packing crates with small boxes. Two large armed men stood to the side overlooking the packing.

"Hurry it up! Hall wants this order out by 11pm tomorrow." One of the armed men barked.

Victoria pulled out her phone. As she slowly walked along the upper platforms she took photo after photo of the events below her. A gunshot echoed around the warehouse and in fright she stumbled with her phone. The armed men below her laughed as the workers jumped and moved faster. Victoria panicked trying to get her grasp on the phone again before it clattered to the grate she was standing on. She ducked as the men turned their attention upwards.

"Another bird?" one questioned.

"Probably. Go check it out though, Hall can't afford anyone snooping."

"Yes Sir."

Victoria felt the air rush out of her lungs as the man started walking up the stairs. She grabbed her phone off the ground and turned back to her window. She kept low as possible and moved towards her only means of escape. As she lifted herself half way out of the window the man came to the top of the stairs.

"There's someone up here!" He rushed towards her. She could hear swearing from below as she pulled away from the window. A burly hand reached out and grabbed for her arm. She pulled against the man's grip with all she had and when her arm came free she flew down the fire escape two rungs at a time. She saw the man stumble out of the window and begin pursuing her.

"Shit... shit shit shit." She jumped the last three meters and rolled along the ground. Getting up she ran as fast as she could down the side of the building and down the street.

"She's getting away!"

Her lungs started to burn as her feet pounded beneath her.

"Dammit Victoria... you stupid... stupid woman" she puffed to herself.

As she came to a turn she looked back fearful of the man gaining on her.

"Omph" She ran into a body. The person began to grasp at her arms and she let out a short scream as she fought their grip.

"Tori... Tori calm down it's me." She looked up at Sherlock and took a moment to stop fighting.

"...Sherlock?" she gasped softly.

"What have you got yourself in to?" It took her a moment to remember the situation and her eyes focused again.

"We have to go... NOW!" She gripped his arm and pulled him behind her.

"Oh... I see." Sherlock looked behind him at the following man. "Just like old times." His hand slipped into hers and they ran.

.

.

.

They ran for some time. Sherlock pulled her down empty streets and she found herself grateful of his complex understanding of the city's layout. They slowed as they reached a dead end street.

"We've lost him." He let out a breathy laugh.

"Thank god." She leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath.

"While what you did was completely reckless, I have to admire your undying love of running. My brother will be horrified" He puffed.

"What can I say?... I'm... a lost cause." She let out a small laugh. Sherlock looked around the corner again. Just to be sure. When he looked back to his friend he noticed her pale complexion, the way she swayed slightly and how her breath wasn't catching. He strode over to her.

"You've over exerted yourself." He reached forward. His hand trailed over her cheek and down to her pulse. She looked up at him, their eyes locking. He focused on her heart beat as she tried to control the dizziness.

"Sherlock I..." His eyes were softly watching her in concern.

His fingers were suddenly gone from her throat and his face had slipped into its usual mask. "You look ridiculous in that coat."

"Yeah" She sighed. "I know."

A black car pulled up at the end of the street, its door opening.

"Come on; let's get you home to brother dearest." He led her to the car, his hand resting on her back.

"I need to give Krista her coat back." Victoria protested as he helped her into the car.

"I'm sure Mycroft can sort something out. Right now Krista doesn't NEED her coat, you however, NEED to rest." She didn't argue as the car pulled away.

_On our way now. SH_

.

.

.

Mycroft paced the length of his office silently fuming. He had checked his pocket watch over eight times in the past six minutes. What was taking them so long? After what seemed like hours of staring out the window he heard the sound that he'd been waiting for. Behind him the door creaked open and in walked Victoria and his brother. Mycroft remained staring out the window, refusing to turn around.

"Of all the reckless, juvenile acts I have seen you two do over the years this has to take the cake."

"Oh come on Mycroft, let's not forget the case with the pastry chef." Sherlock muttered.

Mycroft swirled around, eyes blazing, but as his gaze fell on Victoria his face softened.

"At the risk of sounding paternal, do you have any idea the risk you took sneaking off like that?"

"Of course I do. I know it was stupid." She mumbled. Mycroft took a large breath, trying to calm himself.

"Stupid? An understatement." He huffed. "What if Sherlock hadn't been able to find you? What if your heart had played up? What if..." He paused taking in their expressions and his face dropped. "What happened?"

"Well..." Victoria began sheepishly.

"Apart from the dizzy spell her heart rate was adequate." Sherlock spoke up.

"You promised, Victoria. You promised you would try and relax on your day off."

"I did! I really did, but I had to look into a few things. Hall has been shipping..."

"Hall? As in Michael Hall?" Sherlock interrupted. "The Michael Hall that you have been going after for the past three years?" He turned to Mycroft. His eyes flicked over his brother as he collected all the details of guilt he could. Sherlock turned to Victoria and spoke quietly to her.

"Tori, I need a moment with my brother. You should go and lie down."

"Sherlock, this isn't all..."

"You should go lie down Tori." He gave her a pointed look.

"Don't be too hard on him Sherlock" she turned to leave "and thank you both for today. We'll talk about what I found, tomorrow." She shut the door softly behind her.

"I believed you had secured Victoria a job at Scotland Yard to get her closer to me... and all this time it was so she could work on unveiling Michael Hall's involvement in crimes?" Sherlock walked up to his brother.

"She knew exactly what I was getting her into. I never expected her to go out looking for trouble."

Sherlock barked out a laugh.

"When has she ever ignored trouble? You're a hypocrite of the worse kind. You told her to leave because of the risk to her health and the second she shows up again you put her back in that risk yourself!"

"Sherlock, Victoria is an adult. She will decide exactly who she works for and why."

"and it would seem she will also decide what risks she is willing to take."

The two brothers looked at each other.

"Dear god we have a lot of work ahead of us if we're going to keep her out of trouble." Mycroft muttered.

Sherlock smiled. "Cheer up Mycroft. Just remember all the fun we used to have."

.

.

.

.

.

.

That's it for now. :) I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be filled with flashbacks and stories to explain the relationship between the three.

Please review! Thanks. Lee xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I am SOOO sorry that this chapter has taken soooo long and that it's short.(i wasn't going to upload this until i had finished the flashbacks but I decided I couldn't let you wait even longer) I will have another chapter of flashbacks up soon and then we can back into the good stuff :)

I don't know how long it will be before the next update, hopefully no longer than a week.

Thanks for your continued support and reviews. They mean a lot.

Lee

.

.

.

.

.

A two year old Sherlock looked down at the small baby girl. Her eyes tried to focus on the young boy as she gurgled away happily in its mother's arms.

"Sherlock, this is Victoria." Victoria's mother, Anne, watched as the small boy's eyes flickered over her daughter. He was taking in every aspect of the small bundle.

"She's small." He observed.

"Well she is just a baby Sherlock." A nine year old Mycroft came in to the room with a bottle which he gave to the woman. "I hope this is of sufficient heat." Anne took the bottle with one arm and checked it's temperature.

"That's perfect thank you Mycroft."

Mycroft joined his brother on the other side of Anne watching little Victoria drinking.

"I'm so lucky to have my two special helpers." Anne smiled at the boys and then at her daughter. "Victoria is very lucky to have you both too."

.

.

.

"Stop it!" Sherlock stormed away from a five year old Victoria. Victoria continued to follow the young boy. Sherlock walked briskly around the garden paths trying to leave behind the young girl.

"Sheeeerlock! Where are you going?" She whined somehow not losing sight of him.

"I'm busy Tori! I don't have time to play with you." He continued on without looking back.

"But Sheeeeerlock! Mummy said you'd play with me."

"Go play with Mycroft" He muttered.

She popped out of a bush in front of him.

"But Mycroft's busy." She pouted.

"That's not my problem." He turned and ran off down a side path. He could hear her running behind him trying to keep up. He was two years older and much faster. Within seconds her calls started to die down and he had nearly lost her. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a body hitting concrete. He stopped running and waited a moment in silence. Then came the sound he was expecting. Victoria's cries ripped through Sherlock and he made his way back along the path. Sitting on the path staring at her bloodied palms Victoria sobbed. Sherlock moved quickly to her side.

"It's ok Tori, it's just a little graze."

"it... h...h...huuuuuuurts!" she sobbed and held out her upward hands at him. At that moment he didn't think it was wise to inform her that her knees were also cut.

"I know. Come on, let's go back to the house."

"But it hurts!" She continued to cry. Sherlock attempted to not roll his eyes as he helped the distraught girl up.

"Tori, I promise it will feel better when we get some ice on it. Come on."

They walked along the path and Victoria looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"Promise?" She hiccupped

"I promise."

.

.

.

SMASH

Mycroft walked into the room cautiously.

SMASH

"Victoria?"

SMASH

Mycroft looked around the room. Things were scattered everywhere. On the other side of an upturned table was a teenage Victoria. She was picking up glasses off the cabinet and throwing them at the wall.

SMASH

"VICTORIA!" At the sound of his raised voice she paused mid throw. She turned slowly and looked at Mycroft. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"...Mycroft."

"Mummy said you were taking things hard... but this...?"

She looked down at the glass in her hand.

"Has Sherlock talked to you about..."

"Sherlock BLOODY Holmes can ROT IN HELL for all I care!" She threw the glass at the wall.

SMASH

She went to pick another glass up but his hand stopped her.

"What has my brother done now?" He spoke calmly.

She looked up at him and whispered. "He's not coming."

Mycroft sighed tiredly. "You... we both know what Sherlock is like with death. He has probably convinced himself that by being here for the funeral he will make things harder for you."

"For someone so smart, Sherlock can be a moron." He nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I am sorry about Anne."

She nodded into his shoulder. "She just went so quickly. I don't know... I don't know what I'm going to do without her."

In a rare moment, Mycroft pulled her closer and they cried together.

Standing outside; watching through the window was Sherlock. He pulled the collar of his coat higher and turned away. Sherlock felt tears prick at his eyes and for the first time, Sherlock Holmes cried over someone's death.

.

.

.

"Tori!" Sherlock sat in the lounge of a large house that he and Victoria shared.

"What?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Tea!" He smiled at the muffled swearing he could hear.

"...tea? Just 'tea'?"

"Tea please?" His lip quirked.

"Anything else?" she asked rhetorically.

He lay back on the couch and smiled at the sounds coming from the kitchen. Victoria walked in minutes later with a tea which she handed to him.

"You are lucky I'm so awesome." She smiled at him before sitting down.

"So it would seem."

.

.

.

Hope that was enough to keep you going for another week or so. Please review! Thanks. Lee


	9. Chapter 9

Hello all! This is the last chapter of flashbacks. I hope you enjoy them.  
>Thanks so much to TadPole11 for the reviews! Also, thanks to all of you who added this story to alert. I luv yah all :)<br>So, enough rambling from me... here is the latest update. I hope you all like it.  
>Lee<p>

.

.

FLASHBACKS

.

"Sherlock!" Victoria ran down the alley towards to figures.

Sherlock was caught in a large man's hold, his face going unusually red as he fought against the arm around his neck. The large man tightened his arm, pulling the back of Sherlock's body tighter against his own.

"Clear off lass, this is between me and lanky here." He chuckled as Sherlock tried weakly to push against the man's face.

"I feel like throttling him myself some days..." she walked up to the man. She dug her fingers deeply into his neck where a pressure point lay. "...but you can't..." Her eyes widened when he did not pass out and she pressed again harder into his neck. Realisation hit her. "...oh shit". He turned around; a weakening Sherlock still clutched in one arm, and swung his other arm at her. Victoria was easily swatted to the side where she hit the wall. She sat dazed for a moment before growling, getting up and throwing herself at the man. Her thumbs sought out his eyes and she pressed deeply into his eye sockets. Her let out a scream and dropped Sherlock, clutching at his eyes. She kicked him in the groin with all her strength and as he went on to his knees she kicked him back into a groaning heap. She turned around and knelt by a gasping Sherlock.

He looked at her and rasped out "... too... much... fat... *gasp* ... to ...effec..tively..."

"hit the pressure point. Yes. You're welcome by the way." She smiled at him. He nodded.

"Come on then, let's get you home." She helped him up and steadied him.

.

.

.

Victoria sat on the grass reading the same words over and over again.

Anne Taylor

Beloved Mother

It had been years, but the headstone looked as new as the day they had it unveiled.

"Gerald takes great care in the upkeep of our family graves." Sherlock stood behind her looking down on the headstone.

"...yes. Mum always liked Gerald." Victoria picked at the grass.

"He was rather fond of Anne. He was an absolute mess preparing her grave, couldn't stop sobbing."

Victoria frowned and turned around to look at Sherlock.

"... but you weren't here when Mum..."

"I told you I would not be present at the funeral, not that I wouldn't come back." He sniffed nonchalantly. "Though, it appeared that you were in no need of comfort from me."

"Pardon?" She stared at him still shocked.

"I came to see you, but you were cursing my name and crying into Mycroft's awful coat."

"You... you were actually there?"

"I just said so, did I not?"

"but, you didn't say anything, Why not?"

"You didn't need me. You had Mycroft. And you were clearly mad at me."

Victoria stood up.

"Sherlock, I was a teenager. I'd just lost my mother... of course I was mad. I was mad because I thought that my best friend wasn't going to be there to help me through the hardest day of my life. I was mad because you thought you had to stay away from her funeral."

"I told you it would be best if I did not attend. I did not want to upset you any more with my... social ineptness."

Victoria laughed.

"I was right. You really can be a moron sometimes." She sighed and stepped closer to him so that she was staring right into his eyes. "Sherlock Holmes, I've known you all my life. I know about your 'social ineptness' and I know about your ability to say the most hurtful things without meaning to... I was, and still am prepared to deal with those moments, if it means I get to have my best friend around. Not having you there by my side hurt more than anything you could have said ever would."

"I was trying to protect you." His brow furrowed and he swallowed.

"Protect me? That's Mycoft's job." She smiled at him. "Your job is to be my partner in crime, the genius at my side. The man who tells me about crimes and deducing and how to defend myself..."

Sherlock's lips quirked. "Impossible. You're a danger magnet."

Victoria laughed. "I learnt from the best."

They stood there a moment before Sherlock looked down at Anne's grave.

"I... I'm sorry I was not clearer about my intentions."

She grabbed his hand and joined him staring at her Mother's resting place.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you properly and that I got so angry. I just really needed my friend"

"You had Mycroft."

She chuckled. "Mycroft isn't you."

.

.

.

"STOP THIEF!" The chef ran out of his shop. Sherlock and Victoria ran as fast as they could down the street, bumping into people as they ran.

"Have you got it?" Victoria puffed.

"Don't you have it?" Sherlock replied as Victoria came to an abrupt halt.

"YOU DIDN'T GET IT!" she stared at him in horror before a hint of a smile appeared on his face.

"Oh you mean the murder weapon? Of course I got it, what were you talking about? Ow!"

She had hit him in the shoulder.

"Don't be such a moron, it doesn't suit you." She started to jog again and he caught up to her.

"Well, I was merely making sure you didn't lose all sense of wit. You have been spending too much time with Mycroft."

She huffed. "I haven't seen Mycroft in weeks."

"Really? It's been that long? Feels like yesterday that he was..." He noticed that she had slowed down and looked tired, which was unlike her. He slowed down and stopped her.

"What is it now Sherlock?" She sighed.

"It's uncommon for you to be tired from such a short period of running." He held her shoulders and looked at her.

"I think I must be catching that bug that's going around."

He frowned and felt her forehead.

"No fever."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

He nodded softly. "Come on then, I'm sure brother dearest will be waiting at home for us. He's bound to have seen the footage by now."

.

.

.

"For all the tips I gave her, she's still a terrible liar. So tell me Mycroft, where has she gone?"

Mycroft looked up at his brother.

"She's gone on a work trip." He then went back to reading the papers in front of him.

"You and I both know that is a cover." Sherlock stormed over to the desk.

"A cover for what? What do you think it is she's off doing Sherlock?" He glanced at him.

"I am clearly uncertain of that right now or I wouldn't be asking." He snapped.

"Victoria is at a conference for work. She will be back Monday as planned."

Sherlock's eyes bore into his brothers.

"You're as bad a liar as her." He stormed off out of the building.

Mycroft ran his hands over his face and sighed to himself.

.

.

.

"I told you Sherlock, it's raining, I don't want to go out." Victoria pulled the blanket higher over her and continued watching the tv.

"But I need you to talk to the husband." He stood in the doorway.

"Sherlock... you can talk to him on your own. I don't want to go out."

He waved at the tv "this appalling storyline cannot be better than the murder I am offering you."

"SHERLOCK, I DON'T WANT TO GO!" She threw her arms down in the blanket and stared at him.

"Your menstruation isn't due for another twelve days." He uttered.

"Arrrggghhh" she threw the book next to her at him. He ducked and tied his scarf around his neck.

"Fine." He left.

"Fine!" She sat there and heard him leave. The moment the front door slammed shut her resolve crumbled and she began to cry.

"Sherlock... Sherlock!" She got up and ran out to the front door to catch him. As the taxi disappeared down the street she slowly dropped down to her knees and sobbed.

.

.

.

Sherlock walked into the house he shared with Victoria. He noticed the mat he shifted slightly. He smiled softly to himself knowing that she had probably changed her mind and had come down to catch him on his way out. He walked down to the lounge where he could hear the tv on. He pushed open the door and the smile fell off his face. Lying on the couch, partially covered by the blanket lay his sleeping friend.

Around her eyes was red – crying. She was surrounded by tissues – a lot of crying. The book lay neatly on the table next to her – guilt. The tv remote remained on the ground where it had fallen when she got up – she hadn't changed the channel – unlike her. She had shadows under her eyes – maybe she _was _ill.

He moved over to her and pulled the blanket higher, covering her again. He picked up the remote and turned off the tv. At the lack of sound Victoria moved on the couch.

"Sherlock?" she mumbled.

"Yes. The case is solved Tori. Go back to sleep."

"'m sorry Shelock" she sighed curling on to her side and falling back asleep.

"I know Tori." He sighed and sat down in his chair across from her.

.

.

.

"What day of the week is it?" Victoria sat on her knees in front of Sherlock who was slumped in his seat.

"Thursday." He muttered.

"A lucky guess."

His head lolled back and she jumped up looking down at his blinking eyes.

"Sherlock I really think you need to go to the hospital." She reached out and held either side of his face. "Sherlock?"

He stared at her a moment, blinked and then shook his head slightly.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse knocks."

"Sherlock, at least let me call Mycroft... please." At this he frowned and softly slapped her hands away from his face.

"No... no I just need some sleep." He tried to pull himself out of the chair.

"Sherlock you know full well that you've most likely got a concussion. This isn't something you can just sleep off." He walked past her and she rushed to his side when he swayed.

"Just leave me alone Tori. I don't need a mother." He bit out. She paused and watched him move to the door.

"I'm not trying to be your mother, I'm trying to be your friend. Don't think that being mean to me is going to get me off your back Sherlock."

He moved towards his room.

"You're not on my back." He muttered confused.

"Sherlock you really need to see a doctor at least." She watched him continue to walk away. "Please Sherlock!"

"Shut up Victoria!" He turned around and heaved a sigh. "Stop trying to help me, right now you're nothing but a nuisance." With that he shut his door and fell onto his bed.

.

.

.

"You're both fighting a lot more than usual" Mycroft sat down next to Victoria on the park bench.

"He knows I am keeping things from him. It's causing tension." She leaned against him.

"Sherlock does not need to know Victoria. It will only hurt him more to know you're ill."

She sat up straight and looked at him "Hurt him more than knowing his friend is lying to him? If he knew about my condition then at least he'd be able to understand why I'm avoiding cases, why I'm stressed and worried and..."

"and then he'd stress and worry. Do you want him to stop taking cases so he can stay and look after you? Do you want him to stop his life so he can care for you the way you had to care for your dying mother?"

"I'm not dying." She whispered.

"But you could! Don't be childish Victoria. Sherlock is better not knowing. You don't want to take away his freedom do you?" She looked down and her face softened.

"No."

He put his arm around her and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"I know this is hard for you. I know you do not like lying to him. But we have to be strong for him as well as ourselves. Sherlock could not cope with this Victoria. God knows I'm having enough trouble."

She gripped his waistcoat and nodded.

.

.

.

"This is the third time that she's gone on a 'team building exercise' in as many months! The British government does not have a need for such trivialities. What aren't you telling me?" Sherlock fumed.

"Sherlock calm down." Mycroft frowned.

"No I will not. What is going on? What are you telling her that is making her do this? Why is she lying to me?" Sherlock paced his lounge.

"Oh for goodness sake Sherlock. Stop and think for a moment. This is not just about you."

Sherlock froze "What?"

"This isn't just about you. There are other people in this. Other people that it affects more than you." He watched his brother start to process what he'd just said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I beg your pardon?" Mycroft shifted nervously.

"Something's wrong with her. You both thought I wouldn't see the signs?" His eyes darted about as he thought. "She's lying to me because... you've told her to. YOU did this."

"Now now Sherlock, it's nothing like that." Mycroft spoke quietly.

"When she gets back, I'm going to have a talk with her. She'll tell me the truth without you in her ear."

"Sherlock stop being so paranoid."

Sherlock turned away from his brother and picked up his violin. "Goodbye Mycroft" He began to play.

.

.

.

"You're up." Victoria placed her bags on the floor of the dining room.

"I was waiting for you." He stared out the window at the night.

"Sherlock I'm sorry about..."

"Lying to me?" He turned and looked at her. Hurt flickered softly in his eyes.

"Lying?"

He scoffed. "I may be a highly functioning sociopath Tori, but even I know that people don't go to team building exercises every three weeks."

She closed her eyes and sighed. Mycroft had warned her that tonight was not going to go smoothly.

"You're right Sherlock. I wasn't at a team building thing." He stood up and walked to her.

"You weren't." He stated.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were flickering over her face and he reached out a hand to her elbow.

"What's going on Tori? Are you ok?"

She almost gave in then. She almost burst into tears and told him everything. Almost told him how her heart was playing up and that she'd been seeing specialists around the country. Almost told him how scared she was and how much she had wanted her best friend by her side. She almost told him how much she hated them fighting and that she loved him more than anyone else. Almost.

Instead she heard Mycroft in her head "Do you want him to stop taking cases so he can stay and look after you?" She didn't want to stop her best friend from doing what he loved. So, she took a deep breath, smiled brightly and lied through her teeth.

"I've been offered a job."

"A job" he frowned.

"Yeah, it's an amazing opportunity. It's with this fantastic company. Mycroft put me on to this guy who said he wanted to see what I could do. So, I've been popping over there for some training. I start next week."

He stared at her shocked and then sat down for a moment.

"You're leaving? You're... you're going to leave for a job?" Even the great Sherlock Holmes could not keep the confusion out of his voice.

"I won't be gone for too long Sherlock. A year, maybe two?" She knelt down and put her hands on his which were twisting in his lap. "I'll be back before you know it."

"...don't" He whispered.

"What?" She asked confused. His head whipped up and he stared at her.

"You've kept this from me all this time... you've lied and had me thinking that something horrible is happening to you. I thought you were too scared to talk to me... I thought you were sick, and this whole time you were getting a new job so you could leave? So don't... don't come back 'before I know it'." He spat. "I hope you enjoy your new job, I'll certainly enjoy the peace and quiet." He got up and walked off to his room. His violin started up. She picked up her bags, whispered goodbye though the tears and left.

Sherlock Holmes would continue to solve cases, he would continue to amaze people with his deductions, he would continue to dislike his brother and through the anger, although he'd never admit it, he continued to miss his best friend.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soooooo... thoughts? Please review and let me know what you think. Cheers! Back into 'realtime' next chap :) Lee xoxoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone!  
>I am sooooooo sorry for the HUGE delay. Life has been hectic. I wanted this chapter to be longer to make up for how late it is, but i decided that it would take even longer to get out that way. So here is a super small chapter to get back into it. I hope it's not too out of character or weird... might take a chapter or two for me to get back into the swing of things.<p>

* * *

><p>Victoria rolled over in her bed. As she stretched she noticed some aches that weren't there the day before. She frowned to herself as she thought through how she got them.<p>

"Oh..." she sat up and looked at the clock beside her bed.

7:00am

"Great, time to face the music." She rolled out of bed and changed into some sweatpants and her baggy jersey.

She shuffled down the hallway and entered the dining room. She stopped abruptly at the sight before her. Sherlock and Mycroft both sat at the dining table together, Mycroft biting into his toast and Sherlock taking a mouthful of tea as he read the paper.

"Ok it's like the twilight zone in here." She stood staring at the two.

"Ah wonderful, you're up. We didn't expect you for another eleven minutes." Mycroft smiled at her.

Victoria walked up to him and took his second piece of toast. She sat down; folding her leg under her as she took a bite.

Mycroft frowned slightly. "I would like to reiterate how rash your actions yesterday were."

Sherlock cleared his throat and continued to read the paper in front of him. Victoria looked between the two.

"Your pictures from the warehouse however were rather... significant." Mycroft muttered as Sherlock's mouth twitched slightly.

"Well gee Mycroft... is that a thank you?" Victoria smiled.

"It is recognition of your detective skills." At this Sherlock straightened up with pride.

Victoria noticed Sherlock's shift in posture. "It comes naturally." She chuckled knowing she would push Sherlock's buttons, as he was the one who had taught her everything.

Sherlock frowned and turned his scrutinising gaze on her.

"How is the ankle this morning?" His eyes sparkled in a slight challenge.

Mycroft looked to Victoria and ran his hands over his face. Victoria stared at Sherlock and answered through a tight grin.

"Why Sherlock I have no idea what you are talking about. My ankle is fine." Her eyes warned him to leave the subject alone but he smirked.

"You clearly favoured your left leg when you walked in. You typically tuck the right leg under you when you sit down but this morning you have used the other side. You must have jumped quite a distance to escape yesterday judging by the length of your legs and the average depth of an emergency escape step. Overnight your muscles will have stiffened and while you will feel fine in an hour or so, the initial movement will ache until you have warmed the muscle sufficiently." He smirked at her.

Mycroft stood and left, leaving the two staring at each other.

"Really? You and I both know my ankle will be fine! You just had to bring something up didn't you? Was it because I didn't mention your amazing teaching skills?" She laughed. "You're too easy to bait Sherlock. But you're also too smart to fall for a simple niggle," she frowned "so why did you bring up the ankle? What could you gain from... oh." She shifted back in her chair and looked at him. "Oh I see. You wanted to point it out so that Mycroft would feel guiltier for the danger this case will put me in. You're angry that he asked me to look into this. I chose this Sherlock. He didn't make me go out on my own yesterday."

"So you will face danger for Mycroft now will you?" He looked at her sourly.

"Sherlock, I left because..."

"I get it." He cut her off and sat back in the chair.

"You're so infuriating sometimes."

"Ditto."

Mycroft walked into the room to find the two sitting with their arms crossed staring in different directions. He sighed to himself knowing he shouldn't have left them alone. He placed the camera down in front of Victoria.

"How did you figure out that they were gathering supplies at this address?" He sat down next to her.

"There were some inconsistencies in the witness statements of several cases in this area. I updated the correct information into the database and ran a search for the least mentioned address. I felt that the one building, in such a troubled neighbourhood, that had no complaints would have something to do with the cover up. Turns out I was right. I haven't figured out exactly what they were preparing, but I know a dodgy situation when I see one." She had leaned forward when talking about what she had found and it was clear that she was excited at the prospect of a case.

"I'll take it." Sherlock looked pointedly at Mycroft.

"Take what Sherlock?" Mycroft sighed.

"The case. You offered it to me when you first suspected. I am now accepting the case." Sherlock stood up and began putting on his scarf.

"Hold up. You think you can just say ' I'll take the case' and expect me to drop everything I know about this and go back to work? Na uh. No way are you taking this case from me Sherlock. I'm a part of this now." Victoria rose and stood in front of the consulting detective.

His calculating eyes flickered over her face before he pulled on his jacket, nodded to Mycroft and left the house.  
>"Can you believe him? Just thinking he can waltz in and take this case off me?" Victoria turned to Mycroft with a flaming stare.<br>"I believe that after yesterday, he may be better suited to continue this case Victoria. I will inform my brother that you will continue to accumulate information, but that you will leave the legwork for him."  
>Victoria watched as the older Holmes brother turned away from her and stalked out of the room.<br>"Those two are kidding themselves if they think they can just boss me around." She started to get ready for work.

.

Maybe if she had known how the day would turn out, she would have listened to the brothers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So there it is! Sorry it was a bit bleh. Promise more action and a longer chap next time! (which hopefully will be sooner rather than later). Please take the time to review, it will help me update faster. Thanks! xoxoxoxox


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone who is still reading this story :)  
>I am sorry for the delay. This chapter just didn't flow like I wanted it to :( eventually I have decided that it isn't going to get any better haha. So I'm posting a shit chapter and hoping that I can move past it to better chapters. Sorry for such a bad chapter... I promise I will be back on the ball for the next ones. I was going to dedicate this chapter to my little sister but she deserves a better chapter... so keep an eye out sis, your dedication will come soon.<br>Thanks to all who are still reading. Please review! it helps me more than I can explain.  
>Cheers. Lee xoxoxox<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Tori was looking through some of the photos she had taken at the warehouse when her phone beeped.<p>

_How's the ankle? SH_

She chuckled to herself as she replied.

_Feeling much better thanks. How's the back? Tori._

She smirked and waited for his reply.

* * *

><p>"Thirty five minutes I waited and no-one showed! I can't believe people these days Sherlock. No-one cares about keeping their engagements. Are you even listening to me?"<br>A clearly exhausted John Watson looked at his friend who's lip twitched slightly in amusement as he read a txt.  
>"What's got you in a good mood?"<br>"It would seem Miss Taylor is just as observant as ever."  
>"Victoria Taylor? Is that who you were with last night? The woman who's been driving you mad? Dear god Sherlock you didn't... you know?" he looked at him confused.<br>"Actually I slept on the couch at Mycroft's last night."  
>"Is that supposed to reassure me? Coz it doesn't."<br>Sherlock said nothing as he typed into his phone.

* * *

><p>Beep.<p>

_My brother's taste in seating has much to be desired. SH_

Tori snorted at the txt and went back to work.

* * *

><p>"You called?" A tall man stood in the doorway to Victoria's office.<br>"Oh thank god, Brett, just the man I need." Victoria got up and walked around her computer smiling nicely at Scotland Yards top computer technitian.  
>"I need a favour." He smiled and shook his head. "I should have known this wasn't a personal call. What can I do for you Victoria?"<br>Victoria picked up her memory stick.  
>"I have some photos that I need to analyse and my computer is not as amazing as yours." She bit her lip and held the memory stick close to her in a pleading gesture. Brett sighed and looked at her.<br>"You don't ask much do you?"  
>"Please Brett, I'll be thirty minutes tops."<p>

* * *

><p>Victoria stood in front of a large computer screen flicking through image after image of the warehouse she had been at the night before. She used the computer to zoom in and pick through the images for any hints of what was happening and where she could get more information. As she was looking at her twelth photo she noticed a package with a label on the side. She zoomed in and had the computer analize the image and modify the pixilation. The label was a courier notice for Rocko's courier services. She smiled to herself as she wrote down Rocko's contact details and gathered her memory stick. If she could talk to rocko, she may be able to get information on how he tracks his packages and she may be able to find where the packages from lastnight were headed. She considered txting sherlock but decided against it. It was time to give Rocko a visit and prove she didn't need sherlock to solve this case.<p>

* * *

><p>The second she stepped out of Scotland Yard her phone beeped.<p>

.  
><em>Where are you going? Mycroft<em>

.  
><em>I forgot my aunt's birthday last week and I'm going to send her a belated present. Is that alright with you big brother? Victoria <em>  
><em>.<em>

_Don't wander MH _

.  
>She slipped her phone into her pocket and hailed a taxi.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning ma'am how can I help?" Rocko was a scrawny man with greasy hair and questionable hygene.<br>"Oh good morning" she flashed him a bright smile. "My name is abby walters and I write for an online blog. I was just hoping to talk to..." she looked at her notebook. "Rocko Smith?"  
>"A Blog? What would you be wanting to talk about?" he looked at her skeptically.<br>"Oh, my boss lost something in the mail recently and he wanted me to do a report on how smaller courier companies are more reliable than the larger mail chains. Is Rocko around?"  
>He threw a crooked grin at her.<br>"You're speaking to him."  
>"Really? You own this business? But you're so young!" She felt the urge to vomit as he came closer to her and slicked back his hair.<br>"Yep. I've owned the bussiness since my father Rocko Senior died seven years ago." He watched as she wrote that down in her notebook.  
>"So do you do a lot of work for large companies or more individual work?"<br>"I have a few larger clients but more individual stuff. I like to keep it that way. Makes it more personal." He stared at her as she wrote again in her book wishing that she had asked sherlock to join her.  
>"What are some of your larger clients? And where do you send most of their stuff? Locally? Nationally or internationally?"<br>He frowned slightly at her.  
>"Most of our larger orders are local."<br>"And do you offer packaging or do the clients have to do that themselves?"  
>"I oversee any packaging done on a larger scale. You never know what kind of crazy things people might want to send." Her heart started thumping in her chest as she realised that the man she had come to see alone wasn't just someone she could gather tracking information off, he was in on the deal too. He was working for Hall and that made him dangerous.<br>"Do you track your clients packages? Like on a computer system or filing?"  
>"Where did you say you were from again?"<br>"The Truth Daily, it's an online blog." She stared at him as he tried to decide if he trusted her.  
>"We're a courier, of course we track our parcels. How we do so is confidential. I'm sure you understand." Victoria was ready to get out of this dump. He wasn't going to give her any information if he was in bussiness with Hall.<br>"Of course. Well it was lovely meeting you Rocko. I'll be sure to write you a top review."  
>"Sure thing. Thanks. Nice to meet you Amber." He reached out to shake her hand and she instantly felt the need to bathe.<br>She left as quickly as she could without running from the place. Nothing about this case was going to be as simple as she hoped.

beep.

.  
><em>where are you? Mycroft<br>_.  
>She sighed and replied.<p>

.  
><em>I told you where I was going. Victoria<em>

_._

_Yes, and imagine my surprise when I found out your aunt's birthday was not last week but seven months ago. I ask again, where are you Victoria? Mycroft_  
><em>.<em>  
><em>On my way back to work now. Don't panic. Victoria <em>

* * *

><p>Vitoria had decided to walk back to work and was one block away from Scotland yard when a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.<br>"Been out for lunch have we?" She turned to see Sherlock and John Watson behind her.  
>"Actually no, I'm just heading back for lunch with a friend. Has Mycroft got you two following me now?"<br>"Actually, Lestrade called us in on a murder just a street or two over." John stated looking between the two who stood there awkwardly looking at another.  
>"Heading back from where?" Sherlock asked.<br>"Pardon?"  
>"Where are you heading back from?"<br>"I was looking into something."  
>"The photos"<br>"Yes"  
>"You made copies."<br>"Of course I did. I wasn't handing over my only lead to you."  
>"Of course not" Sherlock huffed. "Would you like us to walk you back to the yard?"<br>John cleared his throat. "Uh Sherlock, the body... Lestrade said it was urgent."  
>Sherlock stood there silently looking at Victoria. she could tell he was torn between hearing if she had found anything and wanting to see what Lestrade had for him.<br>"Would you wait?" Victoria looked at him in surprise. "Um... ok. If you want me to?"  
>"I do"<p>

* * *

><p>"Stay here with Miss Taylor would you John?" Sherlock swept off to look at the scene lestrade had for him and Victoria stood around the corner with John.<br>"A week ago he was ranting about how despicable you were and now he's asking me to watch out for you... you two are rather complicated."  
>"Yeah. Both of us being incredibly stubborn doesn't help." John laughed.<br>"I can't imagine what it was like with the three of you growing up."  
>Tori smiled at him. "He's talked to you about me? About our childhood?"<br>"Yes. He hasn't told me everything but he talks about you and how..."  
>"John!" Sherlock ran over to the two looking even paler than usual.<br>"That bad is it?"  
>Sherlock ignored John's comment and avoided Victoria's concerned gaze.<br>"I need you to take Tori home." The two looked at him surprised.  
>"Why? what's going on?" John looked at his friend.<br>"Just take her home. I will come by in an hour or so and explain."  
>Victoria stepped back from the two and started towards the crime scene. Sherlock rushed after her, reaching out to catch her hand.<br>"Tori, don't..." But she had already turned the corner and stopped cold at what she saw.  
>Amongst the scattering of officers combing the scene for clues, lay a woman in a bright pink coat. As victoria stumbled forward she came face to face with Krista's unblinking eyes. Dried blood ran from the bullet hole in her forehead. Two coffees and a brown bag lay spilled next to her.<p>

Her friend had been shot getting them lunch.  
>A lunch that she had bought in thanks for the safe return of her pink coat.<br>The pink coat that Victoria had been wearing in the presence of criminals.  
>Her friend was dead because of her.<p>

Tori stumbled to the side and threw up. In moments she felt a hand soothing her back and saw John crouching next to her.  
>"Victoria? Oh god... you weren't supposed to see this. I'm so sorry Victoria" Greg Lestrade stood to the side of Krista's body. "We'll find who did this. I promise."<br>Victoria groaned and held onto her chest as she wiped the vomit from the side of her mouth.  
>"Victoria will be taking the rest of the day off Lestrade. John can you take her back to Mycroft's? I'll be there soon."<br>Lestrade nodded. "Of course. Let me know if I can do anything." He and John helped her up. She stared numbly at the body of her friend.  
>"Come on, let's get you home." John steered her away from the scene, away from the body that should have been her and away from the concerned gaze of her childhood friend.<p>

* * *

><p><em>999. Get home now. SH<em>

Within a fraction of a second, Mycroft was grabbing his keys and on his way home.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, I am so so sorry about how long it has taken me to update! I hope this little chapter is enough to make some of you happy. there will be more coming I just need to figure out exactly where i'm going again. This story is still important to me and I will continue to update when I can. Thank you to those of you still sticking with me :D xoxoxoxox  
>= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = <strong>

John watched as the hot water started to cloud with swirling browns. He felt awkward in Mycroft Holmes' kitchen making tea for a woman he hardly knew. Victoria had not said a word since they left Sherlock, in fact the only communication from her had been the soft nod at his mention of tea, before she shut herself in what he assumed was her room. Looking down at the tea, he picked it up and carefully made his way towards the room.  
>"Victoria?"<br>No answer. John knocked and called out once again before opening the door slowly. His eyes widened at the sight before him.  
>"Dear God!"<br>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mycroft jumped out of his car and rushed up the front steps. He paused for a moment at the frantic yelling coming from inside before he surged through the front door.  
>"There has to be something here we're missing!" He heard Victoria yelling from his study. A flabberghasted John stood in the study's doorway talking in a soothing manner.<br>"Look Victoria, come and sit down and have a drink will you?"  
>"NO i will not!"<br>Mycroft nodded to John who looked relieved at his arrival.  
>"Maybe you can calm her down because I'm not having any luck."<br>Mycroft passed John and walked into his study. The room was a mess. All the files and pictures they had on Hall were scattered around and in the middle of it all was a clearly distraught Victoria.  
>"I take it there has been a development in the case?" Mycroft asked wide eyed.<br>"A development?" Victoria chuckled darkly. "Oh yes Mycroft, a development indeed. Turns out Hall thought it best to kill off the woman snooping at the warehouse the other day... only the woman in the pink coat that he had killed was the coat's rightful owner and not me!"  
>Mycroft's eyes softened as he realised her friend had been killed in a case of mistaken identity.<br>"That is truely unfortunate." He whispered.  
>"UNFORTUNATE?! Are you kidding me?" She slammed a shaking hand on the desk. "This should never have happened! I'm the reason my friend is dead. If i had never snooped, never borrowed her jacket... never..." Victoria stopped, taking a breath in an attempt to calm herself.<br>"What happened is not your fault. It's Hall's fault. He, ou should be angry with." Mycroft stepped closer to her. She paused a moment looking at the desk as her mind sped furiously.  
>"You're right, it's not my fault" she looked at him "it's yours."<br>Mycroft sighed and stepped forward to put his hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off.  
>"You put me on this case. YOU were the reason i borrowed the coat. YOU Mycroft. You're why she has a hole in her head!" Victoria screamed and tackled him to the ground. Her balled up hands hit at his chest as he tried to grab a hold of her arms. "I hate you Mycroft Holmes! I've never hated you more than at this moment!"<br>"Victoria stop, think about this." Mycroft pleaded through hurt eyes. "You need to calm down." She let out a shriek and went to hit him again when she was swept up and away from him. She found herself engulfed in Sherlock's arms.  
>"Shhh that's enough Tori" he whispered to her as she struggled against his touch.<br>"LET ME GO!" She tensed in his arms as a pained sound escaped her lips. She slouched a bit in his grip, her hand moving to just below her left collarbone.  
>"You ok?"<br>She looked up to Sherlock's questioning gaze.  
>"I'm... I'm tired." She put her head on his shoulder as her emotional outburst caught up with her. The ache in her chest slowly began to ebb away.<br>Mycroft stood up brushing his clothes and adjusting his jacket.  
>"She should get some rest. The shock will have taken it out of her" He gave Sherlock a pointed face.<br>"Of course." Sherlock muttered. He led Victoria out of the room even as she tried to talk to mycroft in quiet apologies.  
>"Well, she certainly fits in with your family." John said from the door running a hand over his face.<br>"Would you check her over John? I would rest easier knowing a doctor has seen to her." Mycroft sat down exhausted.  
>"Of course."<br>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sherlock I can get myself to bed." Victoria stood half asleep watching as Sherlock pulled down her bed covers.  
>"While i am certain you are capable, me doing so is much faster." He walked back to her and led her to the bed. She sat and he swatted her hands away as he took off her shoes.<br>"How many times?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
>She leant back into the pillows and pulled her legs over into the bed.<br>"How many times did you get shocked Tori?" He pulled the blankets up and over her. His fingers moved to touch the collar of her top. He pulled lightly at her top untill he saw the start of an aged scar. She let out a sigh and looked at him through her lashes.  
>"Twice." he closed his eyes and nodded.<br>"Sleep. John will be in to check on you. I am going to have a word with my brother."  
>He got to the door when he heard her call out to him, her voice a mixture of sleep and shame.<br>"Tell him I'm sorry will you?"  
>"Of course Tori."<br>And with that Sherlock shut the door and readied himself for the truths that he would get out of Mycroft, one way or another.


End file.
